Kamizelka kuloodporna
thumb|Pickup kamizelki kuloodpornej w GTA Vice City Kamizelka kuloodporna (znana również jako pancerz; ang. Body armor) – dodatkowa ochrona przed uszkodzeniami, jakie może odnieść protagonista. Kamizelka kuloodporna chroni przed pociskami (wszystkie gry z serii) a także przed upadkami oraz atakami z pięści lub broni białej (tylko w Grand Theft Auto III i Grand Theft Auto: Vice City). W GTA I i dodatkach London kamizelka kuloodporna chroniła przed 3 (nawet do 5) pocisków, w GTA 2 przed 10 pociskami — w następnych grach ilość odebranej części pancerza zależy od siły broni. W uniwersach 3D i HD kamizelkę otrzymujemy po wejściu do Enforcera. Występowanie Uniwersum 3D * Zawsze gdy wsiądziemy do Enforcera GTA III * Przy każdej kryjówce po zebraniu 50 ukrytych paczek. * Można ją uzyskać po wpisaniu kodu turtoise w starej (1.0) lub tortoise w nowej (1.1) wersji gry. * Portland: ** Na północy Portland Harbor (przy niskich dźwigach). ** Na dachu zakładu Liberty Pharmaceuticals w Trenton. ** Za budynkiem Oddziału AMCo. w Trenton. ** W alejce za restauracją U Mamuśki (obok AK 47). ** Na dachu Liberty City Sawmills w Trenton (obok Micro Uzi). ** Atlantic Quays – na końcu zachodniej, drewnianej przystani. * Wyspa Staunton: ** Do kupienia w Ammu-Nation za $3 000. ** Na terenie Liberty City Community College. ** Na terenie budowy Staunton Plaza w Fort Staunton ** Przy gmachu budynku, znajdującego się na południe od kościoła w Bedford Point. ** Na dachu zdewastowanego warzywniaka Uncle BJ's (obok znajduje się Karabin snajperski). ** Za jednym z murów na parkingu [[Biuro Liberty Tree|biura Liberty Tree]]Aby dostać się do tej kamizelki należy wsiąść do Moonbeama, stojącego właśnie przy tym murze, a następnie przestawić go w takie miejsce, aby można było przeskoczyć mur. Następnie należy skręcić w lewo i iść w kierunku podjazdu. Przy okazji możemy również zabrać M16.. * Shoreside Vale: ** Lotnisko Międzynarodowe Francis – nad wjazdem do tunelu Porter. ** W jednym z garaży na tyłach komisariatu policji w Pike Creek. ** Na terenie ogrodzonym murkiem i siatką, na wschód od Pay 'n' Spray w Pike Creek (wjazd od strony północno-wschodniej). ** W garażu przy zachodniej stronie willi Cataliny w Cedar Grove. GTA: Vice City * Do kupienia w Ammu-Nation za $200. * Można ją uzyskać po wpisaniu kodu preciousprotection. * Można ją otrzymać, gdy wsiądziemy do Enforcera (o ile jest otwarty i o ile chcemy go uzyskać bez 4 stopnia poszukiwań - stoi zaparkowany pod posterunkiem policji w Vice Port). Po jego zdobyciu kolejne wejścia do pojazdu nie dają już pancerza. * Vice City Beach: ** W [[Hotel Ocean View|Hotelu Ocean View]] po zebraniu 10 ukrytych paczek. ** Na schodach budynku, obok Pay 'n' Sprayu w Ocean Beach. ** Washington Beach – za różowym apartamentowcem, znajdującym się w pobliżu salonu fryzjerskiego Gay Gordos Bouffant Boutique. ** Na parterze budynku w Washington Beach. ** Przed hotelem Standing Vice Point. ** Na podwórku kamienic w Vice Point (dokładna lokalizacja). ** Na południe od [[Posiadłość El Swanko Casa|posiadłości El Swanko Casa]], w charakterystycznej chatce, otoczonej płonącym palami. ** Na dachu tego budynku w Vice Point (wejście na dach od strony wschodniej). ** Przy budynku, znajdującym się na południe od [[Posiadłość przy Vice Point 3321|posiadłości Vice Point 3321]]. * Vice City Mainland: ** Na dachu Kamienicy przy stadionie po zebraniu 10 ukrytych paczek. ** W drzwiach stróżówki w Viceport. ** Między kontenerami na parkingu lotniska, przy budynku Vice City Transport Police. ** We wschodniej wieżyczce w Forcie Baxter. ** Przy jednym z domów w Małej Hawanie (dokładna lokalizacja). ** Na dachu Drukarni. ** Za barem The Greasy Chopper. ** Za Rock City w południowym Downtown (niedaleko FBI Washingtona). ** Niedaleko toru crossowego w Downtown (dokładna lokalizacja). * Wyspa Prawn oraz Klub golfowy Leaf Links: ** Za płotem naprzeciwko głównego wejścia do Studia filmowego. ** Północno-zachodnia część pola golfowego. * Wyspa Starfish: ** Przed Willą Vercettiego po zebraniu 10 ukrytych paczek. ** W małym pomieszczeniu na dole willi Vercettiego po ukończeniu misji Wymazanie. ** W salonie willi Vercettiego w trakcie i po misji Uważaj na swoich przyjaciół. GTA: San Andreas * W każdym komisariacie policji. * Pojawia się na ulicach podczas wojen gangów. * Do kupienia w Ammu-Nation za $200 ($240 na terenie Las Venturas). * Po wpisaniu kodu hesoyam — oprócz pancerza otrzymujemy również pełne zdrowie, $250 000, a jeśli gracz znajduje się w pojeździe zostaje on naprawiony (dotyczy to także pojazdów normalnie nie dających się przemalować w Pay'n'Spray, choćby wozu policyjnego). * Los Santos: ** W Atrium w Dzielnicy handlowej. ** Pogranicze Ganton i Wschodniego Los Santos – pod mostem drogowym, przebiegającym nad kanałem. ** Ocean Docks – w magazynie gdzie wykonywaliśmy misję Import. ** W domu Madd Dogga. ** Na trzecim poziomie lotniska w Los Santos (przy zjeździe z pierwszego poziomu) (zdjęcie tutaj). ** Na końcu ulicy, biegnącej na południe od komisariatu w Los Santos (zdjęcie tutaj). ** Przy budynku Centrum konferencyjnego. ** W jednym z wagonów znajdujących się w Ocean Docks obok magazynu. * San Fierro: ** Za przyczepą stojącą koło budynku Solarin Industries, pod autostradą ** Pod osiedlem domków stojących nad brzegiem morza w Palisades. ** Juniper Hill – na tyłach supermarketu Supa Save!. ** Na przystani, na pograniczu Esplanade North i Esplanade East (obok Pontonu). ** Garcia – w wąskiej alejce na południe od boisk do baseballa. ** W alejce na południe od kościoła w Ocean Flats. * Las Venturas: ** Lotnisko: *** W hangarze, z którego bierzemy Dodo w misji Swobodne lądowanie. *** Na północnym końcu pasa startowego. ** Come-A-Lot – pod wieżyczką naprzeciw [[Kasyno Four Dragons|Kasyna Four Dragons]]. ** Przy kaplicy Wedding Chapel. ** Na przystani w Rockshore West (w pobliżu Jetmaxa). ** Przy budynku Greenglass College. ** Za budynkiem sklepu w Bazie Załadunkowej LVA. ** Na balkonie motelu w Redsands East (wejście od ulicy The Strip). ** Na charakterystycznym budynku, umiejscowionym na środku parkingu motelu LaConca Vacancy w Pilgrim. * Red County: ** Pomiędzy domami w północno-wschodnim Palomino Creek (dokładna lokalizacja). ** Na terenie obozowiska przyczep w Montgomery. ** Na terenie obozowiska przyczep przy drodze, niedaleko Fallow Bridge. * Whetstone: ** Na szczycie Góry Chilliad. ** Koło J & J’s Restaurant w Angel Pine. * Tierra Robada oraz Bone County: ** Na plaży w pobliżu Bayside Marina. ** W jednym z wraków samolotów na lotnisku Verdant Meadows. ** Na molo w Valle Ocultado (obok Vortexa). ** Strefa 69: *** W pomieszczeniu kontrolnym. *** Wiele pancerzy znajduje się również wewnątrz bazy. GTA: Liberty City Stories * Przed kryjówkami po zdobyciu 30 ukrytych paczek. * Do kupienia w Ammu-Nation na Wyspie Staunton za $240. * Portland ** na południowym molo w Callahan Point ** po wjechaniu na dach budynku w Saint Mark's (tam skąd odbierało się dilera w misji Slacker) ** można ją zabrać martwemu zabójcy wysłanemu przez panią Cipriani poza misją No Son of Mine ** w miejscu spotkania z Miguelem ** w trakcie misji Sindacco Sabotage będzie leżeć na jednym z zakrętów, gdzie toczy się walka i w garażu Salvatore'a ** w trakcie misji The Sicilian Gambit będzie leżeć na samym szczycie latarni Portland Rock obok M4 zaraz przed zniszczeniem Mavericka Massimo. ** na torach nad miastem między stacją w Saint Mark's a Stacją Kurowski, można ją tam również spotkać w misji Wong Side of the Tracks ** na dachu Head Radio ** pod jedną z wież na przystani promów w Harwood ** w jednym z korytarzy na statku w Atlantic Quays w czasie misji The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade * Staunton Island ** obok jednego z basenów przy miejscu zamieszkania Asuki z GTA III w Newport ** w zaułku, gdzie miała miejsce misja Night of the Livid Dreads ** dwukrotnie w trakcie misji Cash in Kazuki's Chips. Najpierw będzie leżeć przed apartamentem Kazukiego, później na samej górze Big Shot Casino podczas walki z nim. ** Na placu budowy Tunelu Porter w Rockford ** za jedną z przyczep w kącie pod wiaduktem w misji Love on the Rocks * Shoreside Vale ** obok willi na południowy-wschód od kryjówki Toniego ** w trakcie misji Rough Justice będzie leżeć przy Hoods Rumpo XL, gdy będziemy chcieli zwerbować nam do pomocy członków Southside Hoods ** w trakcie misji Love on the Run będzie leżeć w garażu Donalda. ** w drugim hangarze (z czterech) od prawej na Lotnisku Międzynarodowym Francis ** na lotnisku obok wozu strażackiego GTA: Vice City Stories * Przy kryjówkach po zniszczeniu 60 czerwonych balonów. * Do kupienia w Ammu-Nation za $240 ($180 po ukończeniu Phil's Shooting Range). * Vice City Mainland ** Na dachu baru The Greasy Chopper w Downtown. ** Na budowie salonu samochodowego Sunshine Autos. ** Na Lotnisku Escobar. ** Viceport - obok Yoli. ** W alejce na północ od Stonewall J's. ** Na czerwonym moście obok The Compound. ** Pod mostem w Downtown. ** Obok toru motocrossowego, w samym rogu Downtown. ** . ** Małe Haiti - w hotelu na wschód od The Compound, trzeba wyjść na podwyższenie po prawej stronie od wejścia. * Starfish Island i Prawn island ** W alejce, w północnej części wyspy. ** Za jedną z willi. ** Obok autobusu w studiu filmowym InterGlobal Films. * Vice City Beach ** Za rampą, niedaleko tamtejszego Pay 'n' Spraya. ** W środku domków, koło Wesołego Miasteczka. ** Przed hotelem, gdzie odwoziliśmy Phil'a podczas misji Kill Phil. ** W podziemnym parkingu, niedaleko Pier 2. ** Ocean Beach - w krzakach; ** Przed jednym z hotelów w Vice Point, naprzeciw BMX-a. ** Na parkingu gdzie odstawialiśmy Diego Mendez'a w misji High Wire. ** Za jednym z hotelów w Vice Point. ** Na parkingu Vice Point Mall. ** Pod Links Bridge, schodki od strony Leaf Links. GTA IV * Do kupienia w sklepie z bronią za $500 lub u Little Jacoba za $300. * Po wpisaniu kodu 3625550100 (dodatkowo dostaniemy pełną energię) lub 4825550100 (dodatkowo dostaniemy pełną energię i amunicję) jednak te kody uniemożliwiają wykonanie: Cleaned The Mean Streets, Finish Him, One Man Army oraz Walk Free (drugi kod uniemożliwia wykonanie jedynie Cleaned The Mean Streets). * Broker ** Na małym terenie obok budynku z otwartą bramą przy Sundance Street w South Slopes. ** W kabinie sternika na statku Platypus w East Hook. ** Na bilbordzie naprzeciwko kryjówki przy Mohawk Avenue w Hove Beach. ** Na złomowisku przy Ringo Street w Firefly Projects. * Dukes ** na kamienistej plaży przy Folsom Way w Steinway, ** Za garażem przy domu, obok wejścia do Meadows Park przy Stillwater Avenue. ** Francis International Airport *** za biało czerwoną skrzynią i punktem zatrzymywania się samolotów, *** obok wielkich wentylatorów na dachu elektrowni przy Tudor Street, *** Na małym skrawku zieleni pomiędzy autostradą a ścianą składu paliwowego. ** Cerveza Heights *** na dachu pokrytego graffiti dwupiętrowego budynku *** na dachu restauracji Sum Yung Gai * Bohan ** W południowo-wschodnim rogu, na najwyższym piętrze zrujnowanego budynku w Chase Point. ** Fortside *** za zielonym kontenerem na tyłach budynku ARS *** na długim, niskim molo przy Grand Boulevard * Algonquin ** Northwood *** na najniższym poziomie pomostu przy Ivy Drive North *** pod Grand Boulevard ** W wąskiej uliczce przy Albany Avenue w Lancaster. ** Charge Island *** na końcu doku za przystanią dla łodzi *** na pierwszej metalowej rampie prowadzącej z ulicy ** W południowo zachodnim rogu garażu, na jego drugiej kondygnacji, Purgatory. ** Na dachu hotelu Majestic przy Denver-Exeter Avenue w Star Junction. ** W północno zachodnim rogu cmentarza na Colony Island. ** Za The Bean Machine przy zamkniętej ulicy w The Triangle. ** W uliczce koło schodów za supermarketem w The Exchange. ** Na postumencie Statue of Happiness, Happiness Island. ** W dużej rynnie w Castle Gardens. * Alderney ** W zamkniętym garażu obok willi Frankiego w Westdyke (w misji To Live and Die in Alderney oraz w multiplayerze jest otwarty). ** W pasażu przy Jonestown Avenue, obok sterty czerwono-białych pudeł, Alderney City. ** Wewnątrz starego magazynu w Acter Industrial Park, rozgrywa się tu misja Pegorino's Pride. GTA Chinatown Wars * Do kupienia na stronie Ammunation.net za $500. * Można ją wygrać po zakupieniu zdrapki z Ammu-Nation na loterii. * Na początku misji Street of Rage. GTA V * Przy budynku Maze Bank w Del Perro. * Pod budynkiem w Małym Seulu, w pobliżu autostrady. * Obok futurystycznej rzeźby na komisariacie policji w Kanałach Vespucci. * Na samym końcu małego molo w Vespucci Beach. * Budynek przy New Empire Way, Międzynarodowym lotnisku Los Santos. * Przy śmietnikach w Dutch London St, Ranczo. * Po środku niedokończonej budowy na Wyspie Elizejskiej. * Na parkingu policyjnym w Ranczo. * W budynku na budowie w El Burro Heights. * We wnętrzu posterunku policji w Mission Row. * Przy małym basenie w Alta. * Przy wjeździe na parking w Hawick. * Przy wjeździe na parking w Zachodnim Vinewood, niedaleko rezydencji Michaela. * Za Sandy Shores Medical Center. * Pod patio niebieskiego domu w Inseno Road, Chumash. * Na zbiorniku wody przy terenowej dróżce prowadzącej do Obserwatorium Galileusza w Vinewood Hills. * Przy śmietnikach na parkingu policyjnym w Paleto Bay. * W środkowym budynku na zaporze wodnej Land Act. Ciekawostki * W GTA Vice City, jeśli gracz posiada pełne zdrowie, ale jego pancerz nie posiada wszystkich punktów (99, 149 lub 199), ten nie będzie mógł podnieść kamizelki. Galeria Plik:Pancerz (GTA1).png|Pickup w GTA I Plik:Armor (GTA2).png|Pickup w GTA 2 Plik:Kamizelka kuloodporna (III).jpg|Pickup w GTA III Plik:Kamizelka kuloodporna (VC).jpg|Pickup w GTA Vice City Plik:Kamizelka kuloodporna (SA).jpg|Pickup w GTA San Andreas Plik:Kamizelka kuloodporna (IV).jpg|Kamizelka w GTA IV Plik:Kamizelka kuloodporna (V).jpg|Kamizelki kuloodporne w Ammu-Nation (V) Kategoria:Pickupy w erze GTA I Kategoria:Pickupy w GTA 2 Kategoria:Pickupy w erze GTA III Kategoria:HUD de:Schutzweste en:Body Armor es:Chaleco antibalas pt:Colete a Prova de Balas ru:Бронежилет